The Will Of Fire!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: What happens when Reed's energetic nineteen year old niece comes to stay? Will love blossom or will an all out prank war begin? Or will both happen? When will I come up with a good summary? JohnnyxKaiOC Kai The Black Flame
1. Questionable Questions

Kai: I'm back with a Fantastic 4 story called: The Will Of Fire! Disclaimer!

Disclaimer Guy (DG): Kai doesn't own anything but her Character.

Kai: Thankies! On with the story!

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon & a girl by the name of Kaia was sitting on a plane headed to New York. Let me describe her for you.

She was nineteen, her birthday was on Oct. 31st.

She had shoulder length black hair with dark red streaks. Her bangs were dark red, they framed her face, & reached past her chin. The tips of her hair were kinda spikey.

She wore a black spaghetti strap tanktop that said: 'Don't hate me because I'm hot. Hate me because you're boyfriend thinks I am.', a pair of blue jeans with the knees ripped out & a black studded belt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, & a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with black stars. She also had a pair of black aviator goggles on her forehead.

She wore a charm bracelet with at least twenty-five different charms on it. She had four small silver hoops in each ear. She wore a dark red jewel pendant around her neck along with a black choker with a dark red flame charm hanging from it as well as a silver heart shaped locket. Her nails were painted black & she had on dark red eyeshadow.

At the moment she was banging her head to the song 'My Way' by Limp Bizkit, which was blaring out of her black mini Sansa clip MP3. She was sitting sideways in two seats since no one else was sitting next to her. A book layed abandoned in her lap, the title was 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire'. She had read the entire series three times over, yet it alwayed amazed her that she would find new details she missed the last time she read (That happens all the time with me, especially when I watch movies).

The reason she was on a flight to NYC was because her mother had died & since it was decided that she was not yet mature enough to live alone, she would be going to live with her uncle Reed Richards, who, according to the press, was a superhero. So her father packed up all her crap & shipped her off on the first flight he could get. Mind you she is flighting from LA to NYC.

Meanwhile in NYC...

Reed Richards was suffering from what appeared to be a nervous breakdown. For his nineteen year old niece was coming to live with him. He needed to tell the others since her flight would be in by noon & it was already nine in the morning.

So as everyone sat down for breakfast he made his announcement.

"My niece is coming to live with us for a while, so I want everyone to be nice to her. _Especially_ you Johnny." Reed told them.

"Great, another little brat. So how old is she? Six? Six and a half?" Ben asked.

"She's nineteen." Reed told them which shocked everyone.

"Then explain to me why she's coming again?" Johnny asked.

"She's about as immature as you are, that's why." Reed told him.

Everyone was silent til...

"So is she hot?"

"JOHNNY!"

Later...

Kai's flight had just landed & she was trying to get her luggage.

"Damn it! Why did I bring so many damn bags again? Oh wait, I DIDN'T! MY STUPID ASS FATHER DID!" She shouted which caused everyone nearby to look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" She hollered & everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

After she fished all ten of her bags out, she set off in search of her ride. She eventually came across four people hold a side that said: 'Kaia'. They were easily the most noticeable(sp?) people since one seemed to be made of rock.

"HIYA UNCLE REED!" She yelled as she waved. The people noticed her & walked over.

"Hello Kaia." Reed told her & she kicked him in the shin.

"DON'T CALL ME KAIA UNLESS YOU WANT THIRD DEGREE BURNS OR TO DIE!" She yelled as he hopped around on one leg. Once he stopped hopping around he introduced her to everyone.

"Kai, this is my wife Susan, but you can call her Sue, this is her little brother Johnny, & our friend Ben Grimm." He told her.

"Are you really made of rock?" She asked Ben.

"Yeah, I am." He told her.

"Can I feel?" She asked.

"Go ahead kid." He told her. She then poked him & gave a huge chestire cat grin.

"THAT IS SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" She squealed.

"Why do you have ten bags?" Johnny asked her.

"My stupid ass father literally packed everything I own into those bags & put me on the first flight to New York. That's why." She told him as they reached the car. Ben loaded her luggage into the back & they were off.

In the car...

"So uncle Reed, can you _really_ stretch any part of your anatomy? Can if you can, you could totally sit on your couch & watch tv while banging girls in China."

* * *

Kai: Finished! Read & Review, my faithful readers! Ja ne!


	2. Settling In And DDR

Kai: Chapiter Twoo! Yes I know those aren't spelled right. Disclaimer!

DG: Kai doesn't own anything but her Character, the plot, and the bands Shattered Reality, Breaking Grace, Wiccan, & she says she borrowed the band Trapnest Trigger from an anime but she doesn't remember the name. She also wants it to be known that she made up all the songs in this chapter & any album names. Back you lawyers! (Brandishes a Flamethrower)

Kai: Thankies! On with the story! Oh, Kai's eyes are bright blazing blue but they change to emerald green with intense emotions. She also has a secret involving her dark red pendant.

Dedications: 0xTragic-Finalex0, my first reviewer. I'm glad you like her attitude & find this story funny, I hope you keep reviewing my story in the future.

* * *

One _VERY_ eventful car ride later...

Everyone got out of the car. Kai was holding onto Johnny for support, both of whom were laughing so hard they were crying & Johnny had to hold onto Ben for support, who was chuckling like mad, while Sue giggled behind her hand & Reed blushed as red as the streaks in Kai's hair.

"Well that was fun! Who says we do it again?" Kai said as she continued to laugh.

"I vote yes!" Johnny said raising a hand as he continued to laugh as well. Suddenly a cellphone went off.

_'I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair'_

"Oh shit, that's mine!" Kai yelled as she dug through her purse, finally pulling out a black cell with a flame cover on it.

"Talk to me." Kai said as she answered it while they were on the elevator. Once they were in the aparment they heard Kai yell.

"YEAH WELL SCREW YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed & she slammed her phone shut & threw in back into her purse. She then noticed everyone looking at her.

"That was my ex-boyfriend Nathan, I 'accidentally-on-purpose' didn't let him about my relocating to the big apple. The friggin' bastard." She said muttering under her breath about stupid playboys who needed to die.

"Anyway, Kai, since I talked to Helena about all this," Reed started to say but was cut off.

"You talked to my mother? What did she tell you?" Kai asked.

"Nothing except what I needed to know in order for you to stay here. Anyway, I talked to her & decorated your room accordingly." He told her as he opened a door. Kai walked inside & found a room that looked kinda like her room at home. No, this was her home, not back there in LA, she thought.

"Well if you excuse me, I have to unpack & I could go for a nap. Oh, and Johnny, you're going to help me unpack." She said grabbing him & pulling him into her room & then she shut the door.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him help her?" Reed asked.

"Don't worry, it's not like he's going to try anything." Sue told him.

Later (3:15p.m)...

It had been three hours since Kai & Johnny had entered her room, but neither had yet to come out & Reed was freaking out.

"Reed, if your so worried, then just go check on them." Sue told him.

"Alright I will." Reed said to her. He got up & walked to Kai's room. He heard noises from inside but couldn't tell what was going on. Sue & Ben walked up behind him as he opened the door.

Inside they found Kai & Johnny going at it (A/I: Heads out of the gutter peeps.). They were playing DDR & Johnny was losing his ass.

"Johnny, you suck at DDR." Kai said as she continued to get greats & perfects.

"Hey, at least I'm getting better at it." Johnny said missing every other note.

"Yeah, if you call going from getting every note wrong to every OTHER note wrong, getting better at it." Kai said as the song came to an end. She had won by a considerable amount.

Even Later (Around 6:30p.m)...

Kai & Johnny had relocated to the living room. Kai now wore a purple Shattered Reality t-shirt which had their newest album cover on it called 'Reality Bites Back' that was about three sizes to big, a pair of pink & purple plaid shorts, & her goggles. Her hair was still wet from her shower & was french braided. She sat sideways in Ben's specially made recliner that was pretty huge, reading 'Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring', the song ' Fire vs. Water' by Trapnest Trigger blaring in her ears. Johnny had changed as well, into a dark green Breaking Grace t-shirt & navy blue pajama pants, he was heating up some popcorn in his hand & waiting for 'The Hills Have Eyes' to start. Suddenly Sue & Reed appeared dressed as if they were about to go out on the town.

"Johnny, we're going out for the night." Sue said as Reed tried to get Kai's attention.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Johnny said with wide eyes.

"Because they feel like it. Now get over it, flame boy." Kai said never looking up from her book.

"Where are you going anyway?" Johnny asked.

"To dinner and a movie with Benji & Alicia." Kai said again.

"How do you know that?" Reed asked. Kai then realized her mistake.

"I heard you guys talking about it." She covered.

"Well, anyway, be good & STAY HERE Johnny, we'll be back later tonight." Sue said as they walked out the door.

"You're not a very good liar, you know that?" Johnny asked her.

"I wasn't lying." Kai told him.

"Then why did your eyes widen when Reed asked you how you knew?" Johnny asked her, smirking. She had to admit, he had her there, but she had a backup plan.

"A shocking event just happened in my book & I was surprised." Kai said lying through her teeth, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Johnny said but Kai knew he didn't believe her lie at all.

* * *

Kai: Finished! Read & Review, my faithful readers! Ja ne!

See that button down there v? Click it. You know you want to. (Smirks)


	3. Secrets Revealed & Pranking Begins

Kai: Chapiter Twoo! Yes I know those aren't spelled right. Disclaimer!

DG: Kai doesn't own anything but her Character, the plot, and the bands Shattered Reality, Breaking Grace, Wiccan, & she says she borrowed the band Trapnest Trigger from an anime but she doesn't remember the name. She also wants it to be known that she made up all the songs in this chapter & any album names. AND she own the 'Did you just make something happen or am I completely shitfaced?' sentence, she copyrighted it. Back you lawyers! (Brandishes a Flamethrower)

Kai: Thankies! On with the story! Her secret is revealed and the pranking begins!

Dedications: None yet.

* * *

(11:45p.m)...

Kai had finished reading her book & was staring at the contents of the bookshelf across the room. Since Johnny was in the john(A/I: Look! A pun! I nearly missed that one!), Kai decided it wouldn't hurt if she did what she was about to do. Spotting a book on Astronomy, she concentrated on it and it slid off the shelf & floated across the room. As it floated over to her, Johnny made his appearance for the first time this chapter.

"How the hell is that happening?!" Johnny asked, shocked & a little scared. Kai turned to look at him with wide eyes & the book dropped to the floor.

"Did you just make that book float in mid-air or am I completely shitfaced?" Johnny asked her. She just looked at him & then at the book which suddenly rose into the air & continued floating over to her were it opened itself & started to turn it's own pages.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked as she floated Johnny's popcorn over and started to munch on it.

"How are you doing that?" Johnny asked as he flopped on the couch.

"Same way you make fire, Sue turns invisible, uncle Reed stretches, & Benji became a walking rock." Kai said.

"Cosmic Radiation?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. My pendant is actually a jewel that came from a piece of rock off a comet. I absorbed all the radiation on it like a sponge & if I concentrate hard enough I can do just about anything, including fly." Kai said.

"Awesome. Can I see?" Johnny asked. Kai sighed, put her book down, got out of her chair & kicked off the ground and floated in mid-air, she then did a loop-dee-loop just as Reed, Sue, Ben, & Alicia walked into the room.

"Oh.." Johnny started.

"Shit." Kai finished.

"Kai, how are you doing that?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, just how exactly did you gain the ability to fly like hothead over there." Ben asked.

"You explain." Kai said as she floated out of the room only to be pulled back by Reed.

"Kaia..." He said.

"Johnny, did you hear something? No? Must have been my imagination then." Kai said as she landed.

"Kaia..." He said again. That time, Kai froze his arms so he couldn't pull her back in & walked out the room, her astronomy book floating back to its original stop.

"Ok then. Johnny could you maybe..." Reed said.

"What... OH, sure!" He melted the ice & then explained to them what Kai explained to him.

(1:10a.m)...

Kai came out of her room, invisible. She snuck into Johnny's room & quickly got to work on her plan. As she left his room she muttered a single sentence.

"That'll teach you to make me out my secret & making it to where I'm uncle Reed's new guinea pig, flame boy." She then snuck back into her room & went to sleep.

* * *

Kai: Finished! Yes I know it was a short chapter but they should get longer. Read & Review my faithful readers! Ja ne!

See that button down there...v? Click it. You know you want to. (Smirks)


	4. Pranks Revealed & PhoenixFlare

Kai: Chapiter Fore (or is it Tree)! Yes I know those aren't spelled right. Disclaimer!

DG: Kai doesn't own anything but her Characters, the plot, and the bands Shattered Reality, Breaking Grace, Wiccan, & she says she borrowed the band Trapnest Trigger from an anime but she doesn't remember the name. She also wants it to be known that she made up all the songs in this chapter & any album names. AND she own the 'Did you just make something happen or am I completely shitfaced?' sentence, she copyrighted it. Back you lawyers! (Brandishes a Flamethrower)

Kai: Thankies! On with the story! Find out what she did to Johnny! I wanna kick some lawyer butt to! (Pulls out her moms five lb. cast iron skillet & chases lawyers)

Dedications: None yet.

By the way, it should be fall in the middle of September.

* * *

(8:25a.m)...

Kai woke up with a smile on her face that grew even larger when she heard the _'tap tap tap'_ of rain on her bedroom window. That meant she could fly away from Johnny and he couldn't follow her. She got up and put on a purple tanktop with two sets of sleeves one on her shoulders & one around her upper arm, a short purple denim skirt that changes to blue with a pale blue belt & three pale blue stars on the side, thigh high purple & blue horizontal striped socks, a pair of purple converse sneakers with blue laces with purple stars and her black aviator goggles. She grabbed her MP3, popped the headphones into her ear and 'Breaking Out' by Shattered Reality started blaring into her head. Since everyone knew about her powers, she decided to use them. She hovered out of her room & immediantly smelt bacon. She hovered into the kitchen & found evryone but Johnny awake. She sang lightly under her breath as she sat down.

_"I'm breaking out tonight, I'm gonna put up the good fight, but I want out into the light."_ She sang.

"Hey you're pretty good. What's that song called?" Ben asked.

"It's called 'Breaking Out' by Shattered Reality. I have actual autographed posters on my wall signed by all the members. I also have one thats autographed by Trapnest Trigger, I dated one of the guys from the band for about three months but it didn't work out so I broke it off, but we stayed in touch and are really good friends. He still send me tickets to their shows if they play local, I sent him a letter telling him about my relocation to NYC. That poster hangs above my bed. I totally made Johnny jealous over the fact that I've met some of his favorite bands in person." Kai said as she levated everything she wanted to eat onto her plate.

Just then a loud yell echoed through the apartment & Kai fell out of her chair laughing. Johnny then ran into the room in nothing but a towel, his hair bright neon pink, & the words 'yagami' on his forehead. Suddenly a light blew out & Kai sat up.

"Sorry, my powers are connected to my emotions. By the way, I really didn't know you swung that way Johnny-boy." Kai said as she snorted with laughter.

"What does 'Yagami' mean?" Sue asked.

"It's not what it means, its what is spells backwards." Kai then hit the floor laughing.

"Yagami spells Imagay... Oh Im a gay!" At that Ben started laughing as well.

"I'm so gonna kill you!" Johnny said to Kai.

"I'm Water, Your Fire, Wahtever you throw at me I turn to steam." Kai said as she pulled down her goggles, grabbed her purse & flew out the window.

"I shall return when Bottle Rocket calms down! By the way, It's washable marker & Wash out hair dye!" She said & she flew off.

"It better be." Johnny muttered as he returned to go take his shower.

((With Kai))...

Kai was flying at her leisure over NYC. She spotted a Starbucks and squealed in delight.

"THERE IS A GOD!" She hollered. She flew down and landed in front of several people & the starbucks. She ran up to the counter & ordered the largest drink she could. As she sat in Starbucks a guy walked up to her.

"Hey, long time no see, huh Phoenix?" He said. She looked up & squealed.

"OH MY GOD! CONNOR IS THAT YOU?!" Kai squealed.

"Yep. Connor Hale at your service. So how's it been?" He asked.

"Its been great. I'm living with my uncle Reed here in the city." Kai told him.

"Reed as in Mr. Fantastic? Or a different Reed?" Connor asked as he sat down.

"No, its him alright. Which means I'm roomies with the Fab-four. I dyed Johnny's hair bright neon pink & wrote the word 'Yagami' on his forehead, it was so hilarious." Kai told him as she got a drink.

"I bet it was." He said as he took a drink of his own coffee.

"So why are you here in NYC?" Kai asked.

"We're doing a concert. And it just so happens that I have two tickets & backstage passes that I just don't know what to do with." He said as he pulled them out.

"GIMME!" Kai said as she swiped them both & hugged them to her chest.

"I knew you'd do that. I guess that means I'll see you there. I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Phoenix." He said as he left. Kai looked at the tickets. Her eyes widened. Two front row tickets to the Trapnest Trigger concert at Madison Square Gardens in two days.

(11:12a.m)...

"JOHNNY!" Kai hollered as she flew into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"I GOT TWO FRONT ROW TICKETS TO TRAPNEST TRIGGER ALONG WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES!" She squealed showing him.

"How?! That concert has been sold out for weeks! I couldn't even get tickets!" He said as he stared.

"I ran into Connor at Starbucks. He gave them to me. And I want you to go with me." She told him as she flopped onto the couch next to him. Suddenly Reed stopped the tv on the news.

"_And it appears that New York has a new Superhero. Several eyewitnesses saw a girl flying through the air earlier. She was also reported to have met up with Connor Hale of Trapnest Trigger in a local Starbucks. The same girl who was apparently a former girlfriend of his. Eyewitnesses report that he called her Phoenix. As fans of the band will remember, PhoenixFlare was his girlfriend for three months before they broke it off. They may just be getting back together sometime soon._" The reporter said as a Picture of Kai & Connor appeared in the background.

"How the bloody hell did they get that picture?! Better yet how did they know about me being Phoenix?! I'm gonna blast someone's ass to the sun." Kai growled.

"WAIT!! YOU WERE PHOENIXFLARE?!" Johnny cried out.

"The one and only.And I'm not going to get back with Connor. We're only friends now, nothing more, nothing less." Kai said.

"I dreamt about meeting you!" Johnny said appalled.

"That better be all you were doing, Bottle Rocket!" Kai said, a black flame surrounding her fist.

"Why do you keep calling me Bottle Rocket?" Johnny asked.

"Because you're quick to go off and there's not a lot of satisfying results." Kai said with a smirk as she flew out of the room.

"Burn." Ben said & Kai, who heard that, broke out laughing before she reached the doorway.

"Uncle Benji made a pun!" Kai said laughing.

"How would you know about that?" Johnny said glaring at her.

"Flame boy, I'm a virgin & I know for a fact that you couldn't satisfy me." Kai said as she recovered and flew out the room, laughing her head off.

* * *

Kai: Finished! PhoenixFlare is a nickname for Kai that everyone from Trapnest Trigger calls her. Read & Review my faithful readers! Ja ne!

See that button down there... v? Click it. You know you want to. (Smirks)


End file.
